Sins of the Past
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: After Will told Erin that Mouse was there for Jay with that he was going through after his time with the Rangers, she goes to Jay's late that night to ask him about it. This partnership goes both ways and she will be there to support him. Set after 3x03.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Okay, so something that annoys me is the lack of time spent on Jay's past in the show. Specifically when things are mentioned briefly and never expanded on. I've been re watching season three and got this idea watching ep 3, where Will says to Erin.**

 **'I wasn't there for him, Mouse dragged him back and was there when he was going through…'**

 **Erin was like 'going through what?'**

 **Then… nothing. So this is what come from that… for the purpose of my story I'm bringing their reunion forward to this time so I can write it. However I do love their scenes in eps 4,5 and 6 so I've incorporated them. If you read something that's familiar… it's a line from the show (will be later chapters) lol**

Sins of the Past – Part 1

I take a deep breath summoning courage, before I reach up and knock on Jay's door. After a few moments he answers, still in his jeans and dark blue shirt from earlier today.

"Hey." I whisper uncertainly.

"Erin." He breathes out as he moves aside to let me in.

"Sorry to come by so late… I just needed to see you." My hands awkwardly slide in my pockets.

"It's okay, you're always welcome." His smile is kind as his eyes follow me.

I nod softly while looking around Jay's apartment, pacing around trying to find the words to speak.

"I don't know what to say… where to start. I just need you tonight." My hazel eyes are looking anywhere but at Jay and I feel his presence near me.

"I'm always here for you Erin, whatever you need." He steps closer and I fight my feet wanting to step back.

"I was going to come by yesterday and ask for a favor but… I didn't want to bother you." My foot is tapping, my hands digging deeper in my jeans.

"Erin, you could never bother me. What's going on?" Jays eyes are full of concern when I finally turn my gaze to him.

"Umm." I swipe back some of my hair before playing with the long necklace wrapped round my neck.

"Hank wants me to speak with Dr Charles from Med. I tried today but…" I shrug as I look into his kind blue eyes.

"You should talk to someone." Jay's voice is kind.

"I know… but it's not for me. I would prefer to talk to you… if that's okay?" I bite my lip, eyes cast downwards again.

"Yeah, come here." Jay pulls me into his arms; tears sting my eyes as I inhale his scent feeling calm and comfort wash over me.

"Thank you." I whisper as he moves us over to the couch.

"There's just so much… you always know what to say. You're the one I trust Jay… not some shrink." I'm shaking my head, willing the tears to stay at bay.

"Talk to me." Jay's hand finds mine.

"I don't know why I find it so hard to get rid of Bunny in my life… but then she does something like tell me Hank will get me killed just like he got Nadia killed… or she goes and gets one of Hank's convictions over turned."

"She said what to you?" Jay's voice is soft but serious; anger is coursing through his eyes.

"I wish I didn't turn to her when Nadia died, but I didn't want you to see me fall apart… I didn't want to have you in my life. Because if I did I would have been happy and I didn't deserve to be happy when Nadia was dead…" I lose the battle with my tears as they fall down my cheeks.

"Erin. You do deserve to be happy. Nadia would have wanted that." Jay's thumb is moving back and forth soothingly on my hand.

"When Al called and said you were abducted. It was like my heart stopped, I couldn't process it. I felt so scared that I would lose you… I can't cope with that. I just kept replaying that conversation in front of the club, the last time I saw you. I was such a defensive bitch… the look in your eyes and the words you said broke my heart. I just wanted to fall into your arms and let you take care of me… But instead I pushed you away. After Al told me I didn't sleep that night, I just got myself cleaned up and ready to get you back. When I saw you come in the room… I hated myself, blamed myself for every cut and bruise. But I was so thankful you were alive." Jay pulls me into him and I feel the tears soak his shirt.

"Saving you and having you back helped me deal with the loss of Nadia, I still have a ways to go. These moments of sadness overwhelm me at times… but I know I'm lucky to still have you. I'm lucky to be alive and I want to honor that. Besides… Nadia was always rooting for us." My eyes flicker to Jay unsure if I should speak about our past relationship, he smiles back.

"What's going on with Bunny?"

"When I was fifteen, I hadn't moved in with Hank yet but I was his CI. You know James Beckett?"

"Yeah."

"Hank was on a stake out when I called… I was in tears and scared. Bunny's boyfriend had a sawed off shot gun and was going to kill us… Hank saved us. But Beckett murdered his buyer that night, so Hank lied and said he was still on the stake out… lied under oath and got Beckett arrested. So when I came back to the unit Hank told me to cut ties with Bunny…"

"You don't want to hear it Erin but it's for the best, she's not good news. You deserve more in life than her… she manipulates you. That's not love." His tone is serious but not overbearing knowing I'll make my own decisions.

"I know." I whisper more tears falling.

"She's come forward about Hank lying that night… went to Beckett's lawyers even. She's trying to punish Hank for taking me away from her… she's punishing the man who saved my life Jay. I would have been dead on the streets without him; he gave me a real home and showed me love. And my _mother_ wants to punish him for that." I'm shaking my head, feeling defeated.

"We'll find a way to keep Beckett locked up." Jay's hand wraps firmer around mine.

"I should have tried harder to get through to you when Nadia died." He looks down ashamed.

"Jay, _no_. You did everything… you tried more than anyone. You saved me, pulled me from that dark hole. I'll always love you for that."

My eyes widen when I realise what I've said and Jay's speechless, mouth slightly ajar.

"Umm. I mean." I cough awkwardly and move to pull my hand away, Jay just grips it tighter.

"Hank's making these talks with Dr Charles mandatory though… will you come with me?" I move the subject away from my confession.

"Of course I will, if that's what you want. If you are comfortable with me hearing what you have to say… about your past and everything."

"Yeah… about time I share everything with you. I'll just pretend it's just us and I'm talking to you… you have always had my back, I need to trust this won't change anything." My smile is soft, my cheeks wet with tears.

"It won't." He kisses my hand.

"You know, I'm here for you too right Jay?"

"Yeah." He nods once.

"I mean I don't ask about your time overseas… you make comments sometimes and I don't push you. Truthfully, you seem mostly okay about it all… so I let it go. There are these split seconds where you don't though, where you seem… haunted."

"Erin, I'm fine." His tone is short, his eyes flicking down to our hands and back up.

"Maybe… maybe now you are most of the time. But you weren't when you got back." I press, wanting Jay to know I'm here for him the way he always is for me.

"How do you know?" Jay frowns, crinkles appearing in his forehead.

"Will said something to me today… that Mouse was the only one there for you, he dragged you back when you were going through what you went through… what did you go through?" My tone is soft but encouraging.

"Erin." His tone is short and the grip of his hand loosens in mine.

"Jay, please. I'm here…open up to me." I turn towards him pulling our joined hands into my lap.

"I don't know. You won't look at me the same…" Jay's blue eyes look haunted and scared. Worry lines crease his face and I bring my free hand up to smooth them.

"Trust me to. Do you want me to go first?" My hand moves to caress his cheek and he leans into it, his eyes closing briefly.

"You would do that?" His eyes open, seeking mine out searching for the strength to let me in.

"Of course." I whisper with a gentle smile.

 **A/N: I will be getting to Jay, but I thought it's a nice gesture for Erin to lay her cards on the table so Jay can then open up in return... I could keep going but it's almost 11pm and I'm off to bed.**

 **I'm sure three updates can hold you off until tomorrow lol**

 **Leave a review with your thoughts - you interested in seeing more of this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Not sure if too many people are interested in this one but I'm going to continue anyway haha**

 **It's turning out longer than I thought... I have a problem lol**

Sins of the Past – Part 2

 _Previously_

" _Jay, please. I'm here…open up to me." I turn towards him pulling our joined hands into my lap._

" _I don't know. You won't look at me the same…" Jay's blue eyes look haunted and scared. Worry lines crease his face and I bring my free hand up to smooth them._

" _Trust me to. Do you want me to go first?" My hand moves to caress his cheek and he leans into it, his eyes closing briefly._

" _You would do that?" His eyes open, seeking mine out searching for the strength to let me in._

" _Of course." I whisper with a gentle smile._

"Okay… maybe not tonight. The nightmares would be too much."

"I'll stay with you… would that help?" My hands are both on his again.

"Yeah… the number of nightmares was less when we were together. And when I got them… I could wake up to you and instantly feel better knowing you were here."

"Then I'll stay." I whisper gently.

"You'd do that?" He tilts his head unsure.

"I'm right here."

"What about Hank's rule? You're living with him…"

"I'll deal with Hank, besides he's going to let me move back into my apartment. He trusts me." I smile over at Jay.

"Wow, that's huge." Jay smiles back, his blue eyes staring into mine.

"Yeah, I think he just wants his bathroom back but whatever." I shrug, happy to regain some freedom.

"Well you can do some serious damage in a bathroom." Jay's tone is full of amusement.

My mouth drops open before I punch him in the arm offended.

"What? I just meant you're messy. Like you're a messy person. God." I roll my eyes at Jay and a smile plays on his handsome face.

"But seriously this is good… I was worried I'd lost you forever." His tone is serious and speaks right to me.

"I was lucky… I had you to come back to." Our stare is intense.

"Are we going to talk about what you just confessed?" Jay finally asks.

"I don't know, are we? Why don't you wait until you hear everything about me and then decide if you still want to talk about it?" I raise my shoulders in a shrug.

"Only if we wait until you know all about me too… you might not want to say it again when you find some things out." Jay's face is calm and collected but his worried blue eyes tell a different story.

"Impossible. I know the kind of man you are. My feelings for you won't change." My eyes convey the promise in my words.

"We'll see." It's his turn to shrug.

"They won't… I guess I'll start." Jay nods at me slowly before I take a deep breath.

"Bunny was married a few times… even more boyfriends. Hardly ever alone… but always with drugs and alcohol. The days she forgot I existed were the better ones… she didn't know how to pick guys. Most were abusive… but some were nice. She managed to con the nice guys… but when they found out we would move again. Some just… paid me too much attention. Those were worse than the ones who raised a hand to me…"

Jay pulls me into his side, holding me tight.

"I want all of their names…" His tone is serious and lethal and I close my eyes briefly.

"Jay." My whisper is so quiet I'm surprised he hears me.

"I'm so sorry Erin, you don't deserve that. No one does. Bunny just stood by?"

"Most of the time she was too high to notice… or care." I shrug.

"You're so strong, I've always known you were but to go through everything you have… and be this amazing woman – it's remarkable." The hand not wrapped around me grabs my hand and they rest in his lap.

"I use to promise myself I would never depend on a man… never love one. Because I saw what that did… I didn't need that. I'd date, but nothing serious. Then I met you… I didn't know there were guys like you out there. So good and kind… and respectful. Treat women as their equal."

"Well I'm glad I met you, you changed my life. I'm lucky you let me in…" Jay kisses my forehead.

"I found Bunny OD'd once…I was always covering for her so I didn't call 911. I'd be taken away… somehow I got her in the bath, filled it with ice and I just prayed. When she woke up I was relieved for a split second, but then she looked at me… and asked for her _cigarettes_. Then I wished she didn't make it… maybe foster care would have been better. Does that make me terrible?" I swallow the lump in my throat as I await his answer.

"No. You're mother isn't worth your time."

"When I was fourteen we were evicted and stayed at a women's shelter for a few months… the woman who ran it was so kind. She cared for me… made sure I was okay. Then one day I get home from school to find out Bunny had bailed, if I stayed they would have to call child services so I left. I was a street kid… but then, it was winter and I was cold and hungry… I ran into Annie. She invited me to stay with her… that's when I met Charlie."

I look down at our entwined hands as he gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"I never wanted to do drugs, saw what they did. Charlie was always pressuring me, and he kept me warm and fed. After some time I started believing he loved me, that I loved him. Looking back, I didn't. Not even close, but when I was just fifteen? Yeah, felt real. He started making me do things I wasn't comfortable with… first with him… then with others. That's when I gave into the drugs, to be able to live with myself. I was disgusted."

I can feel Jay's head shaking against mine as he holds me tighter.

"He was an adult Erin, he took advantage of you. He got off easy as far as I'm concerned."

"I hate that part of my life Jay." I whisper, my voice broken.

"I know baby." I turn my head into his neck, my hand grasping at his shirt, his hand turning to caress my thigh.

"You did what you had to do, to survive. You got through it; I wish I knew you then Erin. Could have saved you from that life…"

"You have me now." He places another kiss on my head.

"I met Hank and became his CI… he took a liking to me. One day he offered me a way out, to get clean and have the life I wanted. I tried it with Bunny again when she turned back up… of course that didn't work out. So I moved in with Hank. Camille was so welcoming, she already had Justin and here I was causing her more trouble. I worked hard in school, didn't get into any fights and got to experience a family. Camille made me realize mothers should be kind and selfless… she was so warm and loving. When we lost her to cancer it was hard, but I had Hank. I had been clean for fifteen years when I met Nadia… she reminded me of myself. Losing her, blaming myself… getting mixed up with my mum again. I slipped, for the first time in fifteen years. I don't want that again…"

"You won't. I'm here for you… anytime of the day or night. If you do slip again, I'll still be here. Come to me, I won't judge you or turn my back on you Erin."

"Thank you." My hazel eyes are looking into his blue eyes, my lips aching to touch his.

"Okay… my turn." Jay sounds unsure as he releases a sigh.

"I'd like that, but no pressure Jay. I'm here either way."

"No… I want to. Will was always the golden child, he wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to serve my country… mum was proud though. But scared, she was always worried about me. When I deployed Will said I was abandoning my family… leaving them. He went off to New York during my first tour, partied it up. Dad was just so proud he was in med school; mum and dad always had a strained relationship. My dad is… demanding and demeaning. Doesn't believe women should have equal rights…" Jay trails off, presumably thinking of his mother.

"I notice you never speak about your father." I pry gently.

"I haven't seen him since… before I deployed for my second tour. When I came back from my first, I felt guilt. For the men and women who didn't return home… and because I was willing and able to fight. I should have been there… I couldn't wait to deploy again. I closed my eyes and I saw the devastation over there… the coffins of soldiers. There wasn't a day without a firefight, I've been to too many funerals, had to look into the eyes of too many family members experiencing loss. I wasn't the same and my family saw that, dad tried to get me to stay and 'do something worthy'. Like what I was doing wasn't…"

Jay takes a few moments to compose himself.

"The second tour… my confirmed kills were doubled. Most kills don't keep me up at night, they were justified… I did it so others didn't have to. But some do…we had intel on a high value target, been tracking him for months. I was in sniper position when I saw him… with his young son. I took the shot… killed him in front of his own child. I struggled with that, still close my eyes and replay the sons reaction in my head… leaning over the body of his father…" Tears slip down his cheeks, his face showing pain and anguish.

"Jay. I'm so sorry." I bring him closer, wishing I could help.

"Those who served with you wouldn't want your guilt Jay, they would have wanted you living your life… share the burden with me. Share the guilt, let me help you carry this." My hand rests of his chest gently.

"One day a member of our unit was taken, we knew by who. We were after this terrorist. Mouse and I and the rest of the team worked overtime tracking him down… we tortured people and we did things I'm not proud of. We finally got his location and we kicked the door down. It was chaos in there… bad intel and so many women and children. We were yelling for them to get down, trying to keep our eyes on those with guns so we could clear the building… I saw a gun raise out of the corner of my eye, I didn't hesitate. I turned and fired… our lives over theirs right?" Jay's got tears in his eyes, his lip quivering; I turn my body to face him.

"It was a boy, Erin. He was only thirteen… I froze when he hit the ground. I ran over to him and tried to stop the bleeding, his mother screaming at me. We got our guy back along with others who had been there for months but… I killed a kid. How do I live with that? Mouse tried telling me that he was going to kill me… kill us all. I saved them but I have to live with that. Everyday. When we get a case with a kid, I see him there and I think… I'm no better. It's why I work harder on those cases, trying to make up for it somehow." I can feel Jay's body pulling away so I hold him tighter, not letting him escape my hold.

"Jay, you did what you had to do. I'm so sorry you had to be the one, but he was going to shoot you. You saved your unit and you saved those who were captured… you reunited them with their families. You came home… you came into my life. Talk to me whenever you can't stop thinking about this day, or any memory." I place a kiss on his jaw before reaching up to wipe some tears away.

"I wasn't right after that, was going to sign on again. Mouse dragged me home… he was there for me when no one else was. Mum told me about her cancer when I got back, the Doctors couldn't do anything. Dad bailed… Will was in New York. So I only had Mouse to lean on. For mum, I tried to act normal… hold myself together. I didn't want her to die seeing the man I'd become…" Jay's struggling and bows his head.

"She would have been proud of you Jay. You risked your life for your country… what you went through, you did it so no one else had to. She would not have looked at you differently. You're a good man. The best I've ever met." My eyes are begging Jay to believe my words.

"When she died, Mouse helped me with the funeral and then I fell apart. He was there for me, eventually I could function. I needed another purpose and I needed to feel useful. Like I was doing something good… I became a cop."

"And a damn fine one at that Jay. You do save lives, you protect this city and you ensure justice is served. You are the most moral cop I know and I am proud to have you as a partner." Jay tears turn to sobs and he brings a hand up to cover his face, the sins of his past catching up with him and taking their toll.

"Jay." I whisper as I bring his head into my neck, stroking his hair and letting him cry.

"It's okay. Let it out. I'm right here… you're okay." I place a kiss on his forehead and continue to hold him as his sobs ebb away.

 **A/N: Yes, some of those lines are from episode 4...**

 **The Linstead reunion is happening next chapter ;)**

 **Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: I just realised I hadn't posted this. Oops lol**

 **Remember I said in Chapter 1 that I will be incorporating some of my fave linstead scenes into this. I do not own the lines from the show (obviously).**

Sins of the Past - Part 3

Jay eventually brings his head back up and rests it on the back of the couch; we sit side by side, my eyes taking in his face.

The minutes tick by; the only sounds in the apartment our quiet breathing.

"Is this a new couch?" I finally ask and Jay cracks a smile.

"Yep." He turns his head to me, his blue eyes looking brighter.

"Huh, looks good. What was is that you once told me… function or form?" I giggle as Jay raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, this one feels good." Jay wiggles on his seat to emphasis his point.

"Huh. So you actually got both. Function and form."

"Like me." He smirks and I look over trying to keep my smile at bay.

"I have rugged good looks plus a razor sharp mind. It's rare, but when it comes together-" I push up off the couch, balancing on my knee to press my lips against his soft and quick.

Jay shakes his head gently, confusion in his eyes and on his face.

"That was for never giving up on me." I whisper with a shrug.

Jay's eyes search my face before his hand cups my neck and his lips find mine. He pulls away slightly to look me in the eyes.

"What was that for?" I whisper breathlessly.

"It's 'cause I wanted to kiss you." He replies simply, our eyes are shining with intensity before we lean forward again, our eyes only closing when our lips touch.

Jay's hands find my thighs and brings me over to straddle him.

My hands run through his hair before landing on his neck, his hands run up under my shirt leaving goosebumps behind.

I shiver as Jay pushes his tongue into my mouth.

Jay's hands pull my shirt off, his lips moving to trail down my neck before he bites down where my neck meets my shoulder.

My head is thrown back as his hands unclasp my bra, his warm mouth wrapping around my tight nipple.

I grind down on his lap causing us both to moan, desperate to rid the layers of jeans between us.

My hands pull at his shirt and we pull apart so I can remove this, my hands then running over his smooth chest.

He gasps as my fingers lightly graze along the skin just above his jeans.

I stand up to rid myself of boots, jeans and panties watching as Jay shuffles out of his jeans and boxers.

I'm smiling as I straddle him again, no barriers between us.

Our eyes are connected as I slide down onto him, a moan slipping from my lips.

It feels so good to be intimate with him again, after months apart.

The intensity in our gaze has want pooling in my belly and I captivated that this time feels different that the past. Like we have no emotional barriers between us now, we know each other.

Our lips meet, his tongue seeking entrance as I begin to move on him.

Jay's hands are gripping my hips as mine are over his cheeks.

Jay lifts up so he can change our position, my back is against the couch as he leans over me, the thrusts are more frantic as his hands intertwine with mine above my head.

We're panting as we're thrown over the edge, Jay's head drops into my neck as our breathing returns to normal.

My hands come down to run through his hair softly, enjoying the feel of our naked bodies pressed together.

He pulls out and lays beside me pulling me close.

"Do you still want to talk about it?" He finally asks, his blue eyes staring down at me. His head propped up with his left arm.

"I meant what I said Jay. I love you." Jay's eyes widen and the biggest smile I've seen comes across his face.

"I love you too."

Jay leans forward and presses his lips against mine and I smile into the kiss.

My phone goes off and I groan before reaching for my jeans and pulling my phone out.

"Shit, It's Hank." I feel panicked, knowing I need to come clean about Jay and I but unsure how to.

"He won't care about us." Jay tells me softly.

"How do you know?" I ask as the phone goes to voicemail.

"He told me when you came back, he didn't care what our relationship status was as long as I have your back twenty four seven."

"What did you say?"

"Always."

We share another kiss before we make our way to Jay's bedroom.

I pull on one of Jay's shirts as he slips into some boxers and we climb into bed.

Jay holds me close and I breath in his scent, so happy in this moment.

We drift off holding each other, content with the events from tonight.

I'm woken around three am from Jay thrashing around and crying out in his sleep.

"Jay, hey. It's just a nightmare." I shake him awake, for a split second his eyes open and they are filled with terror.

When he takes me in, he breaths a sigh of relief his eyes returning to normal.

"You okay?" I whisper.

"I am now." He pulls me close again and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you for staying."

"Always." I whisper back with a kiss on his chest.

* * *

We're awoken by Jay's alarm the next morning and I groan into his warm body.

Jay's chuckling as he shuts it off.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning, why are you so cheerful?"

"I've been up for a half hour already."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I don't have a death wish." He chuckles at me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Ha ha."

"Besides you're cute when you sleep."

"Creep." I turn to retrieve my phone and listen to Hank's voicemail from the night before.

Fear grips me as I listen and I sit up in bed worried, Jay right behind me with his hand on my back.

"Erin's what's wrong?"

"Beckett was release… he blew up Hank's car last night. Almost killed him, Justin, Olive and Daniel. They're at Chicago Med."

"Crap. We gotta go." Jay gets up and I sit frozen.

"Hey babe. Come on, we need to get to Hank. Why don't you call him and I'll make us some coffee to go."

I just nod before calling Hank.

I send Jay an appreciative smile as the phone rings against my ear.

* * *

Jay POV

"Hey Jay, my wife wants to set you up."

"Hey, what about me?" Will asks offended.

"Nah, Herman. I'm good man." I chuckle over at Will.

"Really?"

"Yeah, looks like Erin and I are trying for real this time… it seems promising. We still need to talk about us though."

"That's awesome bro." Will pats my back.

Erin POV

"I thought you were going home?" Jay asks me.

"I thought I would stop by, maybe you'd be here…" I shrug over at him, hiding why I'm really here.

There is silence before I continue.

"Hey I've been thinking, maybe the other night should be a one time thing." My eyes avoid his as I say this, not wishing to see the emotions playing through them.

"One time thing?" Jay echoes.

"Yeah. Keep things professional."

"Got it." Jay nods looking less than pleased.

Herman gives me a beer and I nod in thanks, my eyes wonder over to Will who is looking at us with a knowing smile and it hits me.

Jay likely thought we were together this time, not a booty call in the night but rather in a committed relationship. I sigh knowing he had every reason to think this, after we exchanged 'I love you's'.

He's obviously shared this with his brother despite the fact we haven't spoken about it yet.

"This one time thing? Is that one time a week, one time a day?" He's smirking and he seems to be using humor to deflect hurt.

"You're funny." I let out a breathy laugh, scrunching up my nose.

"All I'm saying is. Hank doesn't have a problem with it, everyone knows. So why are we still trying to hide it?" His voice is hopeful, his eyes staring into mine.

"Good point." My head is shaking, eyes blinking as I turn towards him.

"Do you want to hold my hand in public now?"

I hold my hand out but Jay stands with a smile, he towers over me before leaning in and pressing our lips together for two quick kisses.

The thrill of being in public courses through my veins as I smile into the kisses.

Jay's looking down at me with a gentle, content smile and I cast my eyes left and right as I stand from the stool.

The smile on my face cannot be hidden and I let out a breathy whisper full of happiness.

"Or that." Jay's eyes are gentle and intense, sparkling under the lights.

Jay leans down again to attach our lips; his hands pulling me close as mine grip his shoulders.

Our lips press together a few times before my hand goes to Jay's chest reading to separate us.

The kiss is tender and full of love, when we finally part ways my eyes look to the right before looking up at him with another breathy laugh.

"We should get out of here." I'm almost giddy; Jay just nods with a knowing smile. My eyes are blinking up at him, my teeth catching my bottom lip.

I look around one last time before allowing Jay to wrap his arm around my shoulder, my hand going up to meet his.

As we exit the bar Jay places a kiss on my hairline.

I've never felt so happy.

 **A/N: Let me know your thoughts, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
